User talk:Skater
Flamingo Dean, why did you place Flamingo in the delete category. —Scott (talk) 02:41, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :In order to make a Flamingos article, where I posted an info on a Muppet Show flamingo used for a falling sequence on Episode 506. --=Skater 02:41, 18 March 2007 (UTC) ::Please leave a description when making a delete request. —Scott (talk) 03:10, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Reverts Just so you know, we're trying not to include any unsourced changes. "Numerical Correspondence," for example. Can you supply any proof that Frank Oz puppeteered a character with Sokol's voice? If not, I'm afraid I'm going to have to keep taking it out, besides, we're not really in the business of tracking that thing anyway, unless it was a major character, or clearly delineated in credits. Otherwise, it's just guess work based on judgements of a performer's "style" and so on, which is even shakier than educated guessing on voices. In general, it's good advice, when making such a change, to include the source in your edit summary, i.e. an article, documentary, recently re-examined the skit, etc., so it's clear you're not just going by memory or Muppet Central blather. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:20, 17 March 2007 (UTC) ::Near the end of the song, we can hear Frank's opera singer voice bowing at the audience. -- Skater 22:20, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Images Hey, Dean! A friendly reminder. If you want to improve a pre-existing image, like removing logos, it's better to re-upload it over the pre-existing image, then upload a duplicate and have to re-edit pages. It also makes it easier, if the new image still needs work or isn't an improvement, to choose among revisions. Just a tip. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:39, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :Dean, please stop fiddling with Image:Antarctica.jpg. Preferred image size is 300px. Your problem with that rule was one of several reasons you were blocked the first time. Please respond so I know you understand. -- Andrew Leal (talk) Iguanas Hi there! I noticed you started the page for Nico the Marine Iguana. Do you happen to know if the puppet was the same as that used for Netty? By the way, what's your name? I still don't know what to call you. —Scott (talk) 17:10, 5 March 2007 (UTC) It's Dean. Anyway, the Nico puppet was not the same as that used for Netty. He was a turquoise marine iguana made in 1995 for Episode 209: Marine Iguana & Roadrunner. Netty resembles a green iguana. -Skater 17:10, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Tommie through the years The year they changed Tommie was 1982 according to Poehee. That is the official book that described sesamstraat's history. -- Paul 01:16, 16 february 2007 (CET) Old West dentist Re: Episode 0734 -- Who's Adam T. Glaser? -- Danny (talk) 00:52, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :To find out who Adam T. Glaser is, go to Episode 1141 and find his picture. -- Skater 00:52, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Main Page Picture Voting Hi, Skater! Don't forget, you can only have one active vote at a time, so if you prefer "Life at Le Top," be sure to remove yor vote for the Faffner pic. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:47, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :Don't worry about it, I took it out for you. -- Danny (talk) 19:11, 28 January 2007 (UTC) Muppet Monsters Hey, man -- The monsters picture that you uploaded is cool, but we can't put pictures on category pages. The text doesn't wrap the way that it does on article pages, so the picture just pushes all the category entries down the page and makes a big white space. Just wanted you to know -- thanks for all your great contributions. -- Danny (talk) 23:28, 27 January 2007 (UTC) Episode 0003 Hi there -- Thanks for all your help with the Sesame episodes! I'm curious why you took out the "Wanda the Witch" and "Song of Three" items on Episode 0003. My source says that those inserts were included in that episode. -- Danny (talk) 21:56, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :Oh, right. My bad. I mean Episode 0003 only sponsors S and 2. W and 3 aren't sponsored for that episode. --Skater 21:56, 7 January 2007 (UTC) ::Well, I've now found that "Wanda the Witch" was played on every episode that week. I think they were more loose about the sponsors in the early days; episode 0001 has five sponsors. -- Danny (talk) 22:35, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Episode 0096 Hi -- you added a link to Happiness Is on Episode 0096. I'm not sure what that is. What's your source on that? -- Danny (talk) 23:19, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :See Talk:Consider Yourself. --MuppetVJ 22:43, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Image:Kermit's 2.jpg I'm curious: where is this from? --MuppetVJ 07:01, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :I just got it from my yahoo group Obscure Muppets. --Skater 07:01, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Natalie Hi, nice job on the new page for Natalie. Just so you know, we don't add on extra descriptors as part of a character's name for the article title unless they were specifically referred to as such. So, Natalie the Cow would just be Natalie, or Natalie (cow) with cow in parenthesis to disambiguate. See Muppet Wiki:Article Naming Conventions for more. By the way, what's your name? I don't know what to call you. — Scott (talk) 18:23, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Big Old Bullfrog Wow, you jumped in fairly quickly with the info on the puppet that was used for Big Old Bullfrog. He's a fairly obscure character on the show, so I was a bit surprised. Are you Bear in the Big Blue House fan? It's always nice to see someone else here that knows a lot about the show. George B. ''(talk) 05:18, 1 December 2006 (UTC) Earliest Known Appearances template Hi, I'm glad you like the "Earliest Known Appearances" thing I started last night. There's actually an easy way to use it -- I created it as a template, so you can add it in easily. Just type -- with the number inside the brackets being the episode number. That'll automatically appear as . Then if we decide to change the format of the template at all, it'll update itself on all the pages, without us having to go back and change it ourselves. I hope that makes sense -- let me know if you have any questions! -- Danny (talk) 11:00, 29 November 2006 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Scott, I'm one of the admins here. What's your name? Please check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ to help you get started. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with! One helpful tip when using talk pages is to enter four tildes after your text, like this: ~~~~. This will include your username and a timestamp which helps everyone better interact with you. Have fun! — Scott (talk) 01:58, 18 November 2006 (UTC)